A Mad Mage's Obession
by Kivanfangirl
Summary: After being casted away as an exile in Suldanessellar, a fallen Elf mage and his sister are cursed and stripped of everything elven. Now the mage does anything he possibly could think of to remember. Mainly love of his ex,Queen Ellesime. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

:: This is a simple of what I would think would happen during the time period when Jon kept the three Dryads in his dungeon. ::

She remained shaken as her and her fellow Dryad sisters huddled around a tree that mimicked their home in the Whispering Hills. Her long black locks swayed over her bare shoulders, having nothing but a mere green cloth over the important parts, just barely, as she wished for the nightmare to end. But as the sound of a metal door creaked open in the distance, she knew that this was more than a nightmare.__

_A sudden flash comes to her mind as she remembers how she came to such a place. All she could remember was that it occurred late at night as dark shadowed figures taking her and her sisters, Cania and Elyme from their trees as they rested in the once peaceful Whisper Hills. She could hear the cries of her kin inside her mind as they were plagued by the invasion of creatures who were that of the undead. They ravaged through her home as if they knew the land by the back of their hand._

_The next moment, the three of them are here in this ...this false nightmare. _A dark powerful figure stood in the doorway of their false habitat.

_~" Ulene...come forward."~ _The words sounded in her mind like a haunting command that she knew that she could not refuse. A command that she knew would deem harm on her and her fellow sisters. Slowly standing from where she sat, the Dryad made her way to the male figure with shaky legs, her gaze lowered. The closer she got to him, the more she could feel the aura of hatred and darkness inside him. A firm hand reaches out to the majestic female.

At first, she flinches at his touch, but allows him to feel her silk- like skin. To her, he felt like worn out sand paper. Giving her all the more reason to want to get away from him. "Why...why have you taken us from our home?" she asked in a whimpering breath. For the first time in days, Ulene glanced up at her capture. A sigh that for many nights to come she would wish that she never saw. The sight of a male who had various scars on his face, stitches alongside the back of his head. A structure that seemed one of who was a strong fighter with semi- leather armor. Shoulder pads that had obvious elven origin, as well as the leather collar that kept two strips of hard leather over his bare chest. He gave her a strong scowl as she felt the anger brewing in his shallow heart.

"You..Dryad, have but one task..make me remember."She gave him a scared but blank look. Testing her luck, she dared to ask about his request. "Wh-what is it that you wish to re-remember?" He removed his hand from her cheek and looked up at the false sky as if he was looking for something in the distance."A few months ago, my sister and I had a goal. A goal that would have made us be the most powerful immortals in all of Faerun. However, as clever as our plan was..the people of Suldanessellar and their Queen Ellesime thought that it was not good enough in their eyes. Even my beloved, their Queen, betrayed me..and turned her back on me at a moment when she should have cared for me the most." he scoffs in a rough voice. The young Fae creature continued to stare at the male before her in horror-like awe. He closed his eyes as he clinched his fists. "We are no longer a part of the_ Tree of Life._Bodhi and I have been exiled from the elven city and have been punished for attempting to steal its power. She has been taken into the undead and I stripped of all that was once elven."His eyes shot open as he roughly grabs her by her hair, causing a gasp to escape from her lips. From behind her, Ulene could hear her fellow sisters Cania and Elyme, hold each other in fear for what might happen to her."Look! Look what they have done to me!" he demanded in a cold tone. The young Fae' female quivered in fear as she slowly glanced up at the cruel male before her. She saw what small features that resembled the fallen male. Her eyes light up in pure horror."I..I know you! Our Queen warned us about you! Y-you're Irneicus..Aren't you?" she exclaimed in a mix of pure terror and fear. "..The Shattered One.."Keeping his firm grip, Jon nods."That is my name..or at least..what is left of it."He tosses his grip on her to the side as he continued to give her a cold glance before turning his back on the frightened Fae' behind him. He turns his head slightly."When I return, I expect you three to be ready to make me remember what I have lost. As a rare opportunity, you may enter her room that is located sound of this room."With that, he leaves through a _Dimension Door , _leaving the three Dryads in weeping tears of sorrow. They knew not of how they became involved in such a mess. But what they did know was that if they did not do as there were told, they were sure they would not have a chance to see the light of day again.

:: I can write more but only if I am requested to do so. Hope this was good enough for all of you readers. ::


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Remember when I made this story a rated M one? Yeah….here you guys will see why. If you are the slightest bit squeamish, I wouldn't suggest reading this chapter.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The mad mage stood by one of his work tables as he made an entry with a feathered pen and black ink.<p>

_'Today the Shadow Thieves were finally able to deliver the Bhaalspawns from Baldur's Gate along with a few of their companions that they were unable to shake off. Though I instructed otherwise, they were dragged off with the subjects I needed. No matter. I have uses for them. I shall use their friendship and trust against one another and provoke the soul of Bhaal to arise within these pawns so that the plan to regain Bhodi and I's humanity shall be restored.'_

A cruel smirk played over the mage's twisted lips as he heard the gasping pleas of a dying half elf in the next room. If his memory served, this one was named Khalid and was a married Harper to another half elf that was caged in another level of his dungeon. He returns to his writing for a moment and jots down his finial thoughts.

_'I believe I shall begin my tests this even with the one named Imoen. There is no need to wait until they wake. These fools will regret the moment that they crossed paths with my grand power. Once we are finally restored, there will be no place for any surface elf to hide as we plan to assist the dark elves to conquer them. For all of our flaws, there are few advantages for having allies from the darkness below.'_

Once he finished his writing he closed his journal and walked out into the next room where the bleeding male was chained by each limb. He was not completely awake but he was surly hovering between life and death at the moment. Good…this meant that the test would be all the more interesting. Jon makes a portal in front of Imoen's cage and gives her a dark smirk.

"Hello little one. It is time for you to come with me."

The young human female gave him a terrified glance as she held onto her sides as she was still aching from the battle that caused her to be captured. She quickly shook her head and inched towards the corner of the cage.

"N-no…I don't want to go with you. I…I get the feeling something terrible is going to happen." She muttered, fear lacing her voice.

He gave her a dark glare, rage flaring deep in his eyes. "You _/will/ _come with me, whether it be by your will or not!"

Before she had a chance to remove herself from his line of sight, Jon casts a few spells under his breath, forcing Imoen's legs to rise and walk towards him. Once she was close enough to him, he teleported them beside Khalid. Tears weld up in her eyes as she saw the bleeding male on the table. He was like an uncle she never had when they were traveling.

"K-Khalid! What happened to you?" she wept as she ran to his side, but was stopped as she was held by a magical force field right beside the half elf.

Khalid frowned as he half opened his eyes to see Imoen. He coughs a few times, gaining more spots of blood over his ruined wool shirt. "D-don't...tell Jaheira...t-that I have failed her." He whispered. "I…I placed my l-life on the line so that she w-would not be here…L-like m-mm-me..." he managed to stutter, causing Imoen to cry even more, shaking her head.

"No…there has to be another way. We have to get out of her-"

"Silence! You will do as you are told and remain quite while I preform my tests!" Jon commanded.

Right then, Imoen had all the rage in the world to fire several Magic Missiles in this crazy mage's face but due to his spell confident, she was unable to even turn her head; which caused more problems than she wanted to admit as he drew closer to her and stood beside the table with several different knives.

"Let us see if we can make you tick, child." He smirked as he picked up a dagger and made several deep cuts into Khalid's chest, making him scream in agonizing pain.

Unable to neither speak nor look away, Imoen was forced to watch one of her companions mutilated right before her very eyes.

"Do you see this?" he mocked, glancing over to the terrified thief. "This is what mortality does to weak men. It exposes their fear and weaknesses. I wonder if you will be like one of these mortal fools and succumb to your fear and weakness…" he pondered as he continued to make several more cuts into Khalid.

His cuts quickly turned into mutilation of the pale half elf as his rib cage was opened to the point where his inners were visible. All the blood that bled from his body spilled over his stained clothes and onto the metal table. Jon's knife then inched upwards towards his heart and cuts straight through the small artery.

By this time, he was dead and the rage within Imoen was rising as she felt an itch to kill this man before her. He had killed a great man, despite his minor flaws and he was going to pay for it.

Jon takes a glance at Imoen as a greedy twisted smirk plays on his lips. "Interesting…" He could see the hatred and the bloodlust in her eyes. He saw how much she wanted to fight him, which was a laughable thought all on its own. Alone, she was no match for him.

The girl would be dead before she could utter a spell or lift a hand to her bow, which she no longer possessed. As a strict order, all of the equipment that they carried was to be removed and disposed of so that they had no way to defend themselves. He wanted to see how they would react to the various experiments he had in mind. For this evening, he learned a great deal from seeing Imoen's reaction.

"I have seen all that I need to see…for now." He muttered as he left the bloody knife on the table beside Khalid's torn and mutilated corpse. Jon then made his way back to Imoen and teleported her back to her cage and made quick work to place the magical lock back on the cage.

Once the door closed Imoen quickly turned to give him a dirty look. "You will pay for this." She growled.

He gives a mocking laugh. "Don't try to humor me, child. You have no power here, at least no power that can be used against me. Keep your threats. They mean nothing to me." He says as he walks out into the next room.

There; the other Bhaalspawn laid on her backside with her hazel locks covering her slightly tipped ears that gave the obvious impression that she was a half elf. At the entrance of the room sat a female mage and at the other side of the room laid her protector and the wife of the man he killed a few moments before.

Jon gave a dark laugh to himself. Before the day was over, he would ensure that there would be more progress with his experiments. He had to test the durability and the true power of the essence of Bhaal. If it was truly as powerful as it was rumored to be, then Bhodi and he would be in luck and their plan to have their souls restored would be fulfilled.

Rustling noses sounded from beside him as the young mage looked up and saw Irenicus with hatred and fear.

"So thou art thy keeper of captives? Thou shalt reconsider thy actions, for it is naught to trifle with thy powers."

Across the room, Minsc gave a longing glance to Dynaheir and frowned. He wanted nothing more than to break free from his cage and defend his witch. Yet, there seemed to be nothing more but several layers of hard iron and steel separating himself and his beloved witch that he was charged to protect.

Rolling his eyes in a dismissive fashion, he waved a hand to her, casting a '_Lich's Touch' _spell on the young mage. She screamed in pain as she was burned from the outside in until all that was left was dark crimson marked bones of her remains, making the berserker ranger rattle his bars with rage.

"You shall not get away with this, evil mage! Mark my words! Minsc shall avenge his witch!"

Jon crosses his arms and shakes his head. "No one commands me, especially one of my prisoners." He huffs, leaving the raging ranger in his agony.

He had enough dealing with the testy fools in their cages. They would learn, one way or another, that crossing him was a terrible idea. Now that one stage of his plan was complete, it was time to document his progress and he would begin with testing Mika, the other Bhaalspawn, in the morning.


End file.
